wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Stormtalon
Stormtalon is the third and final boss in Stormtalon's Lair. He appears as a large dragon-type creature that drops down from an egg on the ceiling when players first enter his chamber. This guide covers both the Normal and Veteran versions of Stormtalon. Veteran-specific mechanics appear in italicized font. General Information *'Statistics'' **'Health'; 1.1m (Veteran) **'Interrupt Armor'; Infinite* **'Damage Type'; See Chomp ability *'Minor Abilities' **'Chomp'; Stormtalon strikes all players in a forward arc, dealing moderate damage and a snare. This is Stormtalon's primary ability. **'Lightning Strike'; Stormtalon casts a lightning bolt on a random number of players. If it hits, it deals a moderate amount of damage and a knockdown. **'Lightning Storm'; Stormtalon rapidly begins to cast telegraphs underneath where random players are standing. The area is immediately struck by a lightning bolt, which then leaves a field of static that lingers for a moderate period of time. The lightning bolt deals moderate damage and a knockdown, and players who stand in the static take moderate damage over time and are snared. **'Thunder Call'; Players are knocked back directly away from Stormtalon and take a moderate amount of damage. They are also knocked down. Strategy When they first engage him, Stormtalon will aggro the player with the highest threat and begin using Chomp. Other players should avoid standing in front of him, and should also be ready to avoid errant Lightning Strikes that he will randomly cast on the party. This basic attack pattern will not change for the entirety of the fight. However, Stormtalon will periodically use several special abilities in addition to the ones listed above. These abilities are slightly more complex than standard abilities, and act like "mini events" that players need to avoid in order to survive. ;Static Charge Throughout the fight, Stormtalon will cast an ability called Static Charge. Following a short cast, Stormtalon gains a stackable buff called "Static Charge" that increases his overall damage output. This ability functions differently depending on the difficulty of the dungeon. On Normal difficulty, Stormtalon will frequently cast static charge. Once the buff reaches 5 stacks, Stormtalon will immediately cast Lightning Storm, after which his Static Charge count will reset to zero and the process will cycle over. On Veteran difficulty, Stormtalon will only periodically cast Static Charge, however it is always cast alongside Lightning Storm and the buff becomes permanent. Note that this will effectively limit the amount of time players have to complete the encounter, as his damage output will eventually become unmanageable. Stormtalon will never cast this ability while he is in the middle of casting Static Wave or Eye of the Storm, however, he will cast it IMMEDIATELY after when he resumes attacking the tank. ;Static Wave While Stormtalon's health is above 50%, he will periodically cast Static Wave. One indicator that Stormtalon is about to use this ability is that he will walk to the center of his chamber. Immediately following a Thundercall attack, Stormtalon will stun all members of the party where they are standing and begin channeling a large spell. During the channel, a massive circular telegraph will begin closing in on the room that deals massive damage to any players that are caught standing in it. If Stormtalon completes the channel (roughly the same time the telegraph reaches the center of the room), he releases a burst of energy that deals a massive amount of damage (and will likely kill the group). Stormtalon gains 2 Interrupt Armor while casting this spell. On Veteran difficulty, Stormtalon gains 4 Interrupt Armor. Players must break out of the stun and interrupt Stormtalon's cast in order to continue with the fight. As they are running, Stormtalon will attempt to hit players with Lightning Strike. On Normal difficulty, Stormtalon will cast Lightning Strike where the players are standing. On Veteran difficulty, Stormtalon will cast Lightning Strike slightly ahead of where players are facing. Note that this means players will be struck if they attempt to run directly towards Stormtalon. To avoid it, players should strafe inwards or face their side toward Stormtalon as they run to the middle. Note that for this event, Thundercall does the Knockback and Knockdown, and Static Wave does the stun. This is important if players wish to use a CC break to break out of the latter stun. Because one is cast directly after the other, using the CC break too early will only break the Knockdown and players will still caught by the stun. Players should wait until they at least hit the ground before they prepare to use their CC break, if any. ;Eye of the Storm Immediately after reaching 50%, and periodically thereafter, Stormtalon will stop using Static Wave and begin using an ability called Eye of the Storm. Following a quick cast of Thundercall, one randomly selected player in the group will gain a debuff that centers a large telegraph over him that covers the entire room. After several seconds, other players caught in the telegraph will start taking heavy damage. Once Stormtalon uses this spell, the other players in the party need to run to the "safe spot" in the area immediately around the targeted player. Stormtalon will rapidly begin casting Lightning Storm on the targeted player, so in order to stay alive he will have to keep moving and his party will have to move with him. Stormtalon will not attack during this event, but players may continue to damage him if they are close enough. On Veteran difficulty, the size of the "safe zone" is considerably smaller, and the player who gains the debuff will initially become dazed. Players may break the daze effect by using an ability, but taking any damage from Stormtalon (such as getting hit by Lightning Storm) will re daze the player. Note that if Stormtalon is in the middle of casting Static Wave or is stunned when his health reaches 50%, he will transition into Eye of the Storm IMMEDIATELY after he gets back up. Healers should try and top off the rest of the party, as the preceding Thunder Call may kill any players that are low on health. Stormtalon will continue this pattern until he dies.